


Masterpiece

by orphan_account



Series: An Art's Tale [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was a masterpiece, and it was Bellatrix who painted the details on his canvas. / Features a somewhat motherish and mentor Bellatrix and Dark!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU. Harry is disgustingly OoC - not that I care, since I very much love Dark!Harry, what is inherently OoC. Somewhat a mentor!motherish!Bellatrix. Slight gory parts (very mild, really).
> 
> This is just a quick story that I had to write, otherwise it wouldn't leave me alone. I will probably write a sequel, but from another character's POV. I may even write a series, since right after finishing this a million ideas came to me.

Bellatrix Lestrange was proud of many things in her life. She was proud of her pure blood, she was proud of being born a Black, she was proud of serving the Dark Lord and carrying his mark. She was proud of marrying a proper pureblood blood wizard - not a filthy mudblood like Andromeda's husband. She was proud of her beauty. She was proud of her cruelty, of her proficience in the Dark Arts.

Unbelievably, Bella was also proud of Harry Potter. A half-blood boy raised by her in request of the Dark Lord.

Because Harry Potter was a masterpiece.

The boy had been perfectly molded, perfected, built. He had been taken from his filthy light family, from his mudblood mother and blood traitor of a father. At first Bellatrix denied to raise a child with a tainted blood like his, but some minutes under the Cruciatus convinced her otherwise. Now, however, she didn't care any more about Harry Potter's less than pure blood.

Blood could not matter when something like that was before her eyes.

Harry was cruel, cold, powerful and thrilled by people's suffering - just like Bellatrix. He was everything she taught him to be. And it amazed Bellatrix the fact that Harry was supposed to be a prophesied child, destined to defeat the Dark Lord. It all changed when an Avada Kedrava didn't kill him and the Dark Lord decided to take him away.

With Harry on their side the Light was lost, because Harry Potter was the most efficient Death Eater, even better than Bellatrix herself, and because he would never, ever, betray the Dark Lord.

And contrary to what people might think, Harry Potter knew very well how his life had changed. He knew that he was taken from his family and raised by the enemies. It just did not change who he was.

Once Bella heard Lucius Malfoy, her brother in law, talking with Harry. The man asked Harry if he didn't want to be a normal child, raised by his own parents, if he didn't feel like he was being used. Harry laughed aloud and said "Did you see me gutting that muggle? Do you think someone could make me like that if I didn't have it in me already? I like what I do. I think I would have probably killed my biological parents by now."

Bellatrix knew that Lucius was trying to set Harry for a trap that day. The bastard was always envious because his son was a useless snivelling brat who couldn't compete with Harry. She very much liked the answer the boy gave. Lucius was a coward, and she knew that he felt a bit scared by Harry - just like Lucius feared her.

The Lestrange Lady watched Harry slash his wand in the movement of a cutting curse that slitted the throat of an auror. Raising her eyes to face who was the soon-to-be-dead-man she realized that he was her cousin, Sirius Black. Bellatrix laughed madly, wondering if Sirius knew that who killed him was the precious son of his friend. Did he recognize his eyes? Everybody said that Harry had the eyes of the mudblood. Did he notice James Potter's hair? Bella wished he did, as it would be much more horrifyingly for her dear, dear cousin.

On that night the Dark Lord killed Dumbledore and took over Britain, and Bellatrix was prouder than ever. She was on the right, victorious side, and she had worked very hard for that. Harry emerged from the battlefield covered in crimson - it didn't worry Bellatrix too much since she knew that only a little of the blood was his - and with a wicked smile. He carried in his hand the head of his mother, Lily Potter.

Harry Potter was a masterpiece, an innate art, but it had been Bellatrix who painted the details on his canvas.

"What is it for?" Bella asked pointing at the head in Harry's hand. There was blood dripping from it, making a trail and indicating the path Harry had walked there.

"A gift for someone." he replied calmly and took Bellatrix's hand, disapparating them both.


End file.
